nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Bee
Queen Bee appears as one of the principle villains of the series and a core member of the organization known as the Light (which also boasts Ra's al Ghul, Ocean Master, Klarion, Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage as members). In the episode "Image," she blackmails Miss Martian into working as her pawn after threatening to reveal her White Martian heritage. In "Usual Suspects," she is defeated after Miss Martian betrays her and knocks her out, but is rescued by Luthor. In the sequel series, Young Justice: Invasion, it is mentioned that Queen Bee had murdered Marie Logan, the mother of Beast Boy. The Queen Bee in this series sports the mind control abilities of the original alien version, the origins of which are unexplained. She is voiced by Marina Sirtis, best known for her portrayal of Deanna Troi in the [http://www.comicvine.com/star-trek/4015-56041/ Star Trek] franchise. Origin Queen Bee was Colonel Rumaan Harjavti's concubine until she took over the nation of Bialya by gaining his trust and then killing him with the help of brainwashed hero named Wandjina. Major Story Arcs When Rumaan was looking for a secret weapon to put Bialya on the map, Queen Bee supplied that weapon in the form of Wandjina, and she gave him the perfect way to use him. Although with the help of Jack O Lantern and Owl Woman, Queen Bee set her own plan in motion behind Rumaan's back. She had Rumaan invite many dignitaries and people of power to Bialya to show off Wandjina the Thunderer, but what Rumaan did not know was Wandjina was under Queen Bee's control. She then had Wandjina use his powers to melt Rumaan's head so she could claim, "The King is dead...Long live the Queen" She then put the dignitaries and other guests of Bialya, in jail cells or locked them in there rooms. Over the course of several days she started brainwash them to be her private spies. Everything was going to plan until she learned that Max Lord, who was Batman is disguise, had escaped, and had sprung Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. She sent Wandjina after him and the rest but Captain Atom shows up and destroyed Wandjina. Then when the team learned that people Bialya wanted Queen Bee as there leader, Queen Bee made them an offer. Leave Bialya peacefully or start an international incident. Batman choose to leave quietly but promised to be back, and Queen Bee promised she'd be waiting. She also brainwashed several members of the Global Guardians into serving her and, later, attacking members of Justice League Europe in hope to discredit them, still longing for revenge for Justice League's last incursion in Bialya. She employed a Dominator scientist to genetically enhance several metahumans (including Jack O'Lantern who allied himself with her earlier) as her operatives. Her plans were discovered and thwarted by JLE members. They reached an agreement which involved her stopping her actions against Justice League and severing any relations with the Dominator while they would be silent about true nature of the Bialya. Eventually, Sumaan Harjavti assassinated her in revenge for the death of his brother. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization